<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing Pretty Well by deadhuntress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210924">Doing Pretty Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress'>deadhuntress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Switched at Birth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as first kisses go, Josh’s was fairly average. It was ninth grade, his breath still smelled like peanut butter from his sandwich at lunch, and it lasted about two seconds. But even so, Josh thought, remembering his first kiss with a guy, it could have been way worse. He could’ve been drunk and awkwardly unsure of himself and – oh yeah, kissing the boyfriend of one of his best friends. Just thinking about it made Josh uncomfortable, remembering the humiliation and guilt he’d felt, how he’d run out of the room. He felt embarrassed and stupid all over again, falling for a straight guy.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a few years, and Josh is more comfortable with himself - and when he's not, he has support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Padden/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doing Pretty Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because my bby deserves sweet love with a cute boy</p><p>(If you're curious, I picture Micah as looking like <a href="https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/7fDygSHDjYLiFvQUjR8Sh_nJR8U/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2016/12/14/796/n/1922398/f20a6aa393563d4f_GettyImages-629597958/i/Devon-Terrell-Barry-Screening-NYC-2016.jpg">Devon Terrell</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as first kisses go, Josh’s was fairly average. It was ninth grade, his breath still smelled like peanut butter from his sandwich at lunch, and it lasted about two seconds. But even so, Josh thought, remembering his first kiss with a <em>guy</em>, it could have been way worse. He could’ve been drunk and awkwardly unsure of himself and – oh yeah, kissing the boyfriend of one of his best friends. Just thinking about it made Josh uncomfortable, remembering the humiliation and guilt he’d felt, how he’d run out of the room. He felt embarrassed and stupid all over again, falling for a straight guy…</p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>Josh shakes his head to clear his thoughts and looks at the man he loves – messy bedhead curls; squinting, half-awake eyes – and smiles. He turns away from the window and lies back down on the bed, tucking himself under the covers again before crawling into those welcoming arms, the familiar chest. He feels warm lips on his head, a hand on his back. He feels safe, and loved, and he just wants to stay like this forever.</p><p>“Morning,” he mumbles, relaxing into the mattress. Micah smells like his favorite coconut body wash, and it’s a scent that is both enticing and familiar.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts,” Micah says through a yawn.</p><p>“Hmm?” Josh murmurs, feeling the urge to go back to sleep.</p><p>“You looked deep in thought,” Micah says. “Something wrong?”</p><p>Josh feels his muscles tense. “No.”</p><p>Clearly, Micah notices, because he’s suddenly propped up on one elbow and gazing down at Josh in concern. Josh avoids his eyes, instead focusing on the blue and gray stripes on their sheets.</p><p>“Babe,” Micah says, leaning so that he’s in Josh’s view again. “Hey, what’s the matter?”</p><p>Josh shakes his head. “It’s stupid,” he says, echoing his words to Daphne that fateful night.</p><p>Micah doesn’t speak, waiting patiently for Josh to continue.</p><p>Josh sighs. “I don’t know why I’m thinking about it… My first crush on a guy, uh, he was straight. And dating a friend.” He pauses, closing his eyes for a moment. “It, um… it was Mingo. Daphne’s boyfriend.” Micah puts his hand over Josh’s but doesn’t say anything. “And, um. I was drunk, and I kissed him. I don’t know what I was thinking, but…” He shrugs slightly. “I don’t know why I’m thinking about it. It’s still embarrassing…” He trails off.</p><p>“Shit,” Micah says, though there’s no judgement in his tone. “That’s awkward.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“You know, it happens to everyone,” Micah says. “Falling for a straight guy, I mean. I’ve done it.” He squeezes Josh’s hand. “First guy I kissed told me he ‘wasn’t into dudes,’ right after I asked him to homecoming with me.”</p><p>“Wow,” Josh says, finally looking up.</p><p>Micah shrugs. “I’m over it,” he says. “Besides,” he adds with a grin, “I’ve got the perfect guy now.”</p><p>Josh feels himself blush as he ducks his head, but he can’t hold back his smile.</p><p>“There’s my man,” Micah says, making Josh’s cheeks heat up more. “Don’t beat yourself up over it,” he says. “Especially since you guys are still friends. They get it.”</p><p>Josh nods. “I know.” He pauses, then says softly, “Thanks.”</p><p>Micah’s smile is contagious, and the corners of Josh’s lips turn up as Micah leans forward to kiss him, rolling Josh onto his back. Micah’s body is solid on top of him, and Josh lets him lead the kiss. When Micah brings a hand up to stroke his cheek before tangling his fingers in Josh’s hair, he finds himself grasping Micah’s side, pulling him closer.</p><p>“Love you,” he whispers against Micah’s lips. He feels Micah smile.</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>When hunger finally drags them out of bed half an hour later, Josh follows Micah to the kitchen, pulling him in for a final kiss before starting a pot of coffee. He smiles fondly as, five minutes later, he grips a mug of coffee and leans comfortably against the counter, watching as Micah scrambles some eggs for them. His first kiss with a guy might have been a disaster, he thinks, but now? He’s doing pretty well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it's been a hot minute since I've been writing and publishing a lot, but in the meantime I've graduated college and am trying to figure my life out. I'm publishing a few fics from assorted fandoms tonight and getting back to writing again (I've been focusing on things other than SPN). I wrote this one not long after the SAB finale but never got around to publishing it. I love Josh and thought he deserved some happiness with his own boy ;)</p><p>Come find me on Tumblr at <a href="http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/">thetideseternaltune</a> (main blog) or <a href="http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/">hunterangelkisses</a>  (SPN sideblog)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>